guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Charr Bag
omfgwtfbbqwhere — Blastedt 19:07, 14 February 2007 (CST) Its real It is real blastedt, if u do not believe me or other post add me im on allmost all the time i will put it up on teh trade window for you to see "Bingo Is My Name O" :read the entire page first. — Blastedt 09:04, 3 March 2007 (CST) Nice hoax But not real. — Blastedt 19:14, 14 February 2007 (CST) No hoax See this thread: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10119141 Or more importantly, this picture: http://img.unrealmod.co.uk/14-02-07/192511_PreAscalon%20Charr%20Bag.jpg :I re-added the delete tag for now. Per the tag: "do not remove this notice from articles that you have created yourself". The information is in the talk page, and is up to others now to validate (I'm unable to follow link due to firewall, or I would look into it myself - I can check later from home if no one else gets to it first). --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:25, 14 February 2007 (CST) :Well, so far that guru thread is just one guy claiming he got it in Pre, but not saying where exactly, or how. He also uses two different names for the item (Charr's Bag vs Charr Bag, Charr Bag is what's in the screenshot). No one else claims to have seen it (in that thread), it's just bids. The screenshot could easily be faked. So, it's completely unverifiable from that info. And it's from an auction listing, anyway. So whether or not it's a hoax is still up in the air. — HarshLanguage 19:33, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::I just rechecked that Post on guru, Seems an admin went on a power spree on the people who tried to stop him form Over chargeing. Several posts (including mine divulging the location) where deleted and 2 others where banned. Just another reason I don't use Guru.. ~ Zero rogue x 23:14, 20 February 2007 (CST) HI, I got this one (I recognize it by the screenshot I get) and the OP of the thread on Guru I any admin can contact me for explanations ot ingame meet to show this item. Its not a fake. U can contant or PM me on Guru, or olso ingame - Gabriel the Legend. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 85.18.201.173 (talk • ) 19:48, February 14, 2007 (CST). :I am going to see him now. — Blastedt 19:55, 14 February 2007 (CST) REAL Thank you gabriel, and I hope you auction sells high. :) — Blastedt 19:59, 14 February 2007 (CST) :Hmm, you don't say. Well, I think I know where it's to be found, but I'll keep that to myself and see if I was right all along... ;) Another reason to <3 Pre-Searing! Entropy 20:16, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::And, lets not disclose until his auctions complete, he deserves that cash. — Blastedt 20:16, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::Err, well I certainly don't wish any ill on the guy, but his auction should be totally separate from reporting on the wiki. Besides, if it's real, there will be more of them found, regardless. — HarshLanguage 20:45, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::::I still think he should get money for this. — Blastedt 20:46, 14 February 2007 (CST) Oh noes, the location has been leaked!!! Entropy 21:01, 14 February 2007 (CST) I don't think stifling knowledge for the personal gain of 1 single person is part of the wiki spirit. I would be in favor of listing the location right now. --Macros 21:13, 14 February 2007 (CST) But... You can't double it again with rune of holding, can you? --Silk Weaker 21:14, 14 February 2007 (CST) :I came to ask the same question. Seems like it would be quite... disruptive if a Rune of Holding added 5 or 10 slots to this bag. — HarshLanguage 23:06, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::If it doesn't, then it's worth essentially nothing... --Silk Weaker 23:09, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::Right, which is exactly what it should be. A status item only, like so many other things in GW. (A design decision I commend Anet for). — HarshLanguage 23:11, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::::Except unlike FoW and mini pets, other people can't see it. --Silk Weaker 23:21, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::According to a brief discussion I had with Gaile on GWOnline, it seems that Charr Bags cannot be enlarged with a Rune of Holding. That would make them 'Super Mondo Bags', in her words. So, basically Charr Bags are not worth much at all, useful only to characters who never intend to leave Pre-Searing. - Zaxares, 15:04, 15 February 2007 (+10 GMT) ::::Ya, no telling the havoc 10 extra items would unleash on the GW world.---Milgram 21:23, 23 March 2007 (CDT) ::::That's good. Someone at ANet really loves perma-pre characters, don't they? A special title, and now these bags... all for chars that never leave the tutorial area! — HarshLanguage 00:58, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::::: Nothing to say a LDOA with Charr Bags can't leave Pre-Searing if they really want. I plan on doing just that. ~ SotiCoto 195.33.121.133 06:34, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::::::... SotiCoto? ~ Soja 68.53.168.153 19:08, 15 February 2007 (CST) Disclose the Location Seriously, I don't think information should be with held for one individual. So what if he found it? Many more people will find it. I didn't think Wiki was in the spirit of helping single individuals gain exorbitant amounts of fake money. If someone has the information as to where this can be found it should be posted regardless. It's a stupid bag. If anyone has the information they should post it. Basically, by not showing it, we're helping someone making a killing of an item that in a week or two will be common knowledge. That seems cheap to me. Matthew Chase 21:29, 14 February 2007 (CST) :I agree, but someone willing to share will find it eventually. I hope. I look foreward to getting one of these, when the price drops from the current offer of 100k+5e on the guru.Divinechancellor 21:32, 14 February 2007 (CST) :: Yay! to whomever finally posted the information. I commend you. even if it did take a little while... Matthew Chase 01:18, 15 February 2007 (CST) Usage Can it replace an existing bag? An old post character who already has bags can equip them?--Ishmaeel 03:45, 15 February 2007 (CST) :Yes. You can de-equip a bag at any time, providing it is empty. Then just attach this to the empty bag slot. -Auron 03:49, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::Well, I'll be damned. 14 months under my belt and this never even occurred to me. Thanks.--Ishmaeel 04:16, 15 February 2007 (CST) On GW-Guru I saw a post that seemed to tell that the charr bag would be removed if you carry it from pre- to post searing. If so I think it should be mentioned in this wiki page. Could some one please clearify? --Pl4Gue 07:11, 15 February 2007 (CST) :Seems unlikely that items would disappear. there is also no reason for that, and I've heard a believable testimony to the contrary. wait a day and we will have a pic of one in post. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:31, 15 February 2007 (CST) :Of course they don't disappear. Just another silly rumor. Clickity-click:--Ishmaeel 03:25, 5 March 2007 (CST) : Location Confirmed or speculated? -- :We've had screanshots from a number of players now, i'd say confirmed -- randomtime Drop Rates? Any information on how often these drop yet? 68.209.230.87 16:40, 15 February 2007 (CST) :I've done around 10 runs today and saw one drop. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:30, 15 February 2007 (CST) :Edit: I've now completed thirty full runs (120 boss kills) and had three bags drop. To conjecture that the drop rate is significantly higher than three percent seems a bit foolish.--OctoberJade 208.47.41.21 13:10, 17 February 2007 (CST) :: With these comparitively small sample-sizes, any estimate is going to have a huge margin for error, but I'd guess that (assuming a character solos the bosses), the odds of a Charr Boss dropping a bag seem to be 1 in 34 thus far. This could be amended as more people get the bags and report their findings here. ~ SotiCoto 195.33.121.133 07:58, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::Out of my experience, as well as that of others, I can say with no doubt that the drop rate is even higher than 3%, which means that we will see those being sold for only a few in no time. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 08:44, 16 February 2007 (CST) I've killed bosses from Lv14 to Lv15 (I think about 150 Charr boss) and had Six bags drop. < Gabriel The Legend > :I believe I know of a method that can help you guys get Charr bags. I won't discuss the method yet (don't believe farming guides are welcome in the Wiki Community), but between my partner and I, we did the run 4 times in a row (resigning back to Ascalon), and we found one bag per run. This means that, according to my farming method, the bags have a 25% chance of being dropped (being that there are 4 bosses per run, so that was 4 bags per 16 bosses killed, or 1 in 4). There seems to be absolutely no difference during the "Lucky" weekend as I tried again today, and got the bag first try. I then sold it for 2k to someone in Foible's Fair. Looks me up as "Disciple of Power" and I can walk you through the process, and if we're lucky, you'll get a few drops yourself. (MagickElf666 23:10, 17 March 2007 (CDT)) :::I was thinking maybe after your first Charr Bag drop, the system reads that you have one, and makes any other Charr Bag drop for yourself, significantly less? wow QUOTE> This item greatly reduces the value of bags that were brought into pre-searing during the guild hall glitch. There is still stuff in pre from that glitch? Does this mean that there is characters with other stuff from post there even wearing armor from post still? - Chrisworld 19:55, 16 February 2007 (CST) :There was never an option to get better armor, but yeah, there are people with bags, runes, max weapons, expert salvage kits, and anything else you can think of, which was available at the time of the glitch. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 20:26, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::My friend had a minor rune on each of his clothing parts. He quit now. His character, his Legendary Incorrigible ale-Hound of Ascalon accidentally left pre :( — Blastedt 22:21, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::"accidentally left pre" ? o_O –Ichigo724 22:26, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::::I'd guess he was teams with someone, maybe for a trade, who left, and caused him to leave with him. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:08, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::::Have no details, he gave his account away and thats how I know, the new owner told me w/o any details. — Blastedt 13:01, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::::::No offense, but... To what end? Let's say there are still some of those bags... How much can you sell them for? There's like TEN people in the ENTIRE game who have over 50k on a pre-searing character. Since the characters in that world are disconnected from the riches of their storage account and ectos... How valuable can these things be to warrant such a note? How much does "greatly" imply? Does anyone even CARE? --Karlos 20:20, 2 March 2007 (CST) Ten People in the Entire game have over 50k in Pre-Searing?.... I KNOW Ten people who have 50k+ in pre searing, dyes, collectibles and purple weapons rack in money quite quickly, its easy to make over 1k and hour in pre if you know how. --124.148.74.37 01:35, 4 March 2007 (CST) :Every time I started a new character I lamented the lack of storage, but I was never there long enough for it to really matter. It seems to me there's a very limited market for this item, since anyone too lazy to get one themselves probably doesn't have the requisite funding. They're more likely to just leave pre as soon as possible/whenever they get bored. That leaves the fanatical diehards, who can probably just go farm it themselves. -Gildan Bladeborn 02:52, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::That 50K was the initial boom price. I, a casual player, created a pre-sear char just to get one for my primary char. Getting a char up to level 13 and farming the bosses took one week (1 hour/day so more like 5/6 hours) and I had 4K by then which I spent to buy a second one from a player there. This was a while back. Perhaps the prices dropped more by now. Just before I left, I heard somebody bought one for 900g. -- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 04:40, 1 May 2007 (CDT) post-searing question I'm trying for LDoA, and I was wondering if these bags would be removed from the inventory after we went to post searing. 71.241.181.133 19:40, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :Why would they? --Kale Ironfist 21:15, 17 May 2007 (CDT) ::I just found it funny how nobody I asked could answer that question in-game. Someone mentioned it a while back as a pre-searing only item, and the seed kind of got planted from there... Thank you! 71.241.181.133 00:15, 18 May 2007 (CDT) :::The reason it was called "Pre-Searing only item" is because that's the only place they spawn. RoseOfKali 05:33, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Confirmations The bags a '''not' a hoax. As someone who managed to buy, and use 2 Charr Bags (and be gifted with a 3rd), I can confirm that after having been to Post-Searing, and visited Kamadan, and the Eye of the North: * The bags do not "disintegrate upon finishing Ascalon Academy (going to Post-Searing), or leaving Prophcies. * The going rate for them in 2008 ranged from 500 to 1k (if you really wanted one) * Charr bags use "bag" slots, not "belt pouch" ones. * The bags are a rare drop from one of the 4 Charr bosses in The Northlands (on the cauldron platform, flanked by enough Charr to make sniping them a chore). The bosses also drop a rarer-still 5-use version of the Expert Salvage Kit (Charr Salvage Kit; perfect for salvaging runed armor found in Pre). * Seems to be a version of Zehtuka's Pack (late in Nightfall campaign) made for perma Pre's convenience (neither Bags nor Runes of Holding are available in Pre); both do not need or cannot use a Rune of Holding. * Charr Bags can be dyed (my girlfriend was pleased to be able to dye her's purple.) * Charr Bags can be placed into storage (like Bags) and disturbuted among your other characters, in any campaign (My NF Paragon loves my 3rd one). This should answer all of the questions people have up to now (2009). -- Cybertronian 03:51, 21 April 2009 (UTC). :All correct except one thing: these cannot be dyed. When you try to apply dye to it, nothing happens, and they dye is not used up. You can dye your regular primary backpack, but not these - I just tried it all excited after reading your comment, thinking this was changed, but no, you cannot dye them. If you claim your GF dyed hers successfully, I want to see a screenshot. RoseOfKali 05:43, 21 April 2009 (UTC)